


1.NEW (2011)

by yourwing



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100% 純腦補。<br/>B視角。<br/>2011年第四季殺青趴踢後的妄作，最早最早開始寫的RPF。<br/>當時國外BC相關論壇謠傳Colin去澳洲時有一個女友叫Claire，而且C整個開始轉換不一樣的穿衣方式，變得更帥，加上Bradley與GK一同看網球賽的照片也公開了，因此有這篇腦洞囉～<br/>**簡單來說，就是假設他們兩個後來各自都有女朋友，卻又莫名悵然若失的狀態！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 一、墨鏡與夾克

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own these pics or gifs. 配圖全非我所有。  
> 追劇追到了第四季才敢寫一點點的小玩意兒。  
> AO3備份。

 

2011.11.19

 

　　Wrap party上大家都喝開了，每個人都玩high了。

　　你慵懶地坐在沙發上，微醺，舒服得幾乎下一秒就要滑到地上。  
  
　　Eoin拉你起身，攬著你的肩拍照，眾騎士們各種搞笑姿勢動作。你的笑容愈來愈大，好像太陽重新停佇。  
  
　　直到有人叫他過來。你感到冷空氣鑽進褲管，胃部下沉，背脊發涼，卻又同時一陣心熱。  
　　其他人有默契地閃去喝酒，你甚至沒有注意到。最後只剩你們兩個。

 

**「笑！」「帥！」「搭肩！」**

 

　　尖叫聲和笑聲並起，你知道你們站在一起就算什麼也不做也都搶鏡。

　　「新墨鏡？」他邊拍邊說，態度自然，笑容可掬，像是隨口問問。

　　「嗯， _她_ 送的。」你說，也盡力裝作毫不在乎。「新夾克？」

 

　　「……」他略有遲疑，抿了抿唇，習慣性聳肩低頭，居然靦腆地笑了。

　　那是你幾乎要忘記的，最初令你怦然心動的所有。

　　「嗯， _她_ 送的。」  
  
  
　　 **「對視！」**  
  
  
　　你還來不及換個表情，良好的專業已經讓你先配合著拍攝指令。  
  
　　你們的眼神交纏在那一秒。時間彷彿暫停。  
  
　　一樣的軟嘴唇，不一樣的冷眼神。  
　　你們第一次在車廂不小心親吻，看電影時暗裡沒人發現你們手牽著手。  
  
　　之後不曉得誰先說，當朋友就永遠不會分手。  
　　不，其實，其實，根本沒有人開口。  
  
  
　　後來兩位女主角加入嬉鬧，不讓你再有浮想過去的機會。  
  
　　你隱約知道，那大概是你們最後一次以自己的身份，靜靜端看對方一陣子了。

  
  
　　你們都有新的。總會有。

 


	2. 二、吻與綠蠵龜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100% 純腦補。  
> C視角。  
> 本來上一回就要結束了，  
> 後來消息指出Colin一家人去了南美哥斯大黎加玩，所以又有了這一回兒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own these pics or gifs. 配圖全非我所有。  
> 敬傷敵一萬，自損八千的魔羯座。
> 
> 以及我不知道Colin的手機型號，這是隨意代入的。

 

All India Radio：【FAR AWAY】(L Prue/M Kennedy)

  
  
You're so far away  
You're so yesterday  
And I know, I know that it shows  
So I try to forget and forgive and forget.

 

 --

2011.12.07

  
　　你和家人前往Costa Rica濱海度假村，稍微想像了一下自己曬成古銅色的樣子。順道去當地Tortuguero國家公園看綠蠵龜產卵，只是解說員的介紹你一句也沒聽進去。

  
　　一隻珍貴的樹色蜥蜴從你腳邊快速爬過，但你卻分心盯著你的Iphone。熟悉的名字傳來照片。  
　　他樣子很疲倦，但戴著帽子時一點點的笑仍能讓你心神一凜。而她很……金色。和以前一樣。

　　  
　　「夾克。」  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「像她送我的那件。」 

 　　幾乎一樣款式。你注意到。

　　「那件你穿很好看。」  
  
　　他隔了一會兒才傳來訊息。你幾乎可以想像他不小心打錯字又重來的樣子。他總是樂在其中做怪表情的樣子。連客套話都顯得如此真誠的樣子。轉移話題的樣子。  
  
　　明明年紀比你大、有時卻更像個小孩子。  
  
　　一大群的海龜在岸邊產卵，你的母親摟著你搖著你的臂膀興奮尖叫。Neil歡呼。你嘴角揚起大大弧度。  
　　你演技一向很好。  
  
　　只是不知道為什麼面對某個人時，你的演技通通沒效。  
  
　　所以只好逃開。拚命地。  
　　他也沒有挽留你。  
  
　　這樣你們才能保留最好的時光，爬梳最完美的距離。  
  
　　不知道從什麼時候開始，也許從那個吻，也許是那次交纏的手指。之後沒有人反對也沒有人同意，你們各自往後退了一步。  
  
　　然後他找到新的，你也是。  
  
　　回Jaco村落，你掏出手機鍵入──很難得的，大概是你這輩子唯一一次的衝動──你鍵入字句，問他為什麼在知道她存在後就搬去和Eoin住，與金髮女孩正式復合還要傳照片給你。你想問他要折磨你多久。  
  
　　但想了又想，你還是全都刪掉，只傳去名字。

  
  
 _ **Bradley**_  
  
  
　　這次他回傳得很快，但沒有任何內容。  
  
　　只是學你。

  
_**Colin**  _   
_**Colin**  _   
_**Colin**  _   
_**Colin**  _   
_**Colin**  _   
_**Colin**  _   
_**Colin** _

　　他只是學你，一次又一次傳著你名字，像是呼求。讓你連指尖都隱隱作痛。  
  
　　此後你不回覆他，而他也再沒有。

  
  
　　你知道，你們都有新生活。

 

 

 

  

 

FIN.


End file.
